oscarsfandomcom-20200213-history
64th Academy Awards
The 64th Academy Awards ceremony, presented by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (AMPAS), honored the best films of 1991 in the United States and took place on March 30, 1992, at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles. During the ceremony, the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences presented Academy Awards (commonly referred to as Oscars) in 23 categories. The ceremony, televised in the United States by ABC, was produced by Gil Cates and directed by Jeff Margolis. Actor Billy Crystal hosted the show for the third consecutive year. Three weeks earlier, in a ceremony held at the Century Plaza Hotel in Los Angeles on March 7, the Academy Awards for Technical Achievement were presented by host Tom Hanks. One of the most memorable moments on the show was Jack Palance doing a one arm push-up after receiving his Best Supporting Actor award. The telecast garnered more than 44 million viewers in the United States. Nominees and Winners The nominees for the 64th Academy Awards were announced on February 19, 1992. The winners were announced during the awards ceremony on March 30, 1992. Best Picture Best Director Best Actor Best Actress Best Supporting Actor Best Supporting Actress Best Screenplay Written Directly for the Screen Best Screenplay Based on Material Previously Produced or Published Best Foreign Language Film Best Documentary Feature Best Documentary Short Best Live Action Short Best Animated Short Best Original Score Best Original Song Best Cinematography Best Art Direction Costume Design Best Makeup Best Film Editing Sound Best Sound Effects Editing Best Visual Effects Honorary Awards * Satyajit Ray in recognition of his rare mastery of the art of motion pictures, and of his profound humanitarian outlook, which has had an indelible influence on filmmakers and audiences throughout the world. Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award * George Lucas Gordon E. Sawyer Award * Ray Harryhausen SCIENTIFIC AND TECHNICAL AWARD * Iain Neil for the optical design; Albert Saiki for the mechanical design; and Panavision, Incorporated , for the concept and development of the Primo Zoom Lens for 35mm cinematography. * Georg Thoma for the design; Heinz Feierlein and the {{Engineering Department of Sachtler AG]] for the development of a range of fluid tripod heads. * Harry J. Baker for the design and development of the first full fluid-action tripod head with adjustable degrees of viscous drag. * Guido Cartoni for his pioneering work in developing the technology to achieve selectable and repeatable viscous drag modules in fluid tripod heads. * Ray Feeney, Richard Kenney and Richard J. Lundell for the software development and adaptation of the Solitaire Film Recorder that provides a flexible, cost-effective film recording system. * Faz Fazaka, Brian Henson, Dave Housman, Peter Miller and John Stephenson for the development of the Henson Performance Control System. * Mario Celso for his pioneering work in the design, development and manufacture of equipment for carbon arc and xenon power supplies and igniters used in motion picture projection. * Randy Cartwright, David B. Coons, Lem Davis, Thomas Hahn, James Houston, Mark Kimball, [[Dylan W. Kohler, Peter Nye, Michael Shantzis, David F. Wolf and the Walt Disney Feature Animation Department for the design and development of the "CAPS" production system for feature film animation. * George Worrall for the design, development and manufacture of the Worrall geared camera head for motion picture production. * Rovert W. Stoker, Jr., for the design and development of a cobweb gun, for applying non-toxic cobweb effects on motion picture sets with both safety and ease of operation. * James Doyle for the design and development of the Dry Fogger, which uses liquid nitrogen to produce a safe, dense, low-hanging fog effects. * Dick Cavdek, Steve Hamerski and Otto Nemenz International, Incorporated for the opto-mechanical design and development of the Canon/Nemenz Zoom Lens. * Ken Robings and Clairmont Camera for the opto-mechanical design and development of the Canon/Clairmont Camera Zoom Lens. * Centure Precision Optics for the opto-mechanical design and development of the Canon/Century Precision Optics Zoom Lens. AWARD OF COMMENDATION * Pete Comandini, Richard T. Dayton, Donald Hagans and Richard T. Ryan of YCM Laboratories for the creation and development of a motion picture film restoration process using liquid gate and registration correction on a contact printer. MEDAL OF COMMENDATION * Richard J. Stumpf for outstanding service and dedication in upholding the high standards of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. * Joseph Westheimer for outstanding service and dedication in upholding the high standards of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. Category:Oscars by year